


Threesome with the Coronavirus

by Stygimoloch_13



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: American Politics, Crack Fic, Cursed, Happy Ending, Human Coronavirus, I’m going to hell, Multi, Non-binary Coronavirus, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, donald trump - Freeform, wrote this to take my mind off killing myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stygimoloch_13/pseuds/Stygimoloch_13
Summary: Donald and Boris have received word that the coronavirus  has taken human form...
Relationships: Donald Trump/Boris Johnson/Coronavirus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Threesome with the Coronavirus

Donald had gotten word from top scientists that the coronavirus had mutated and created a human form. Obviously it was all fake news and he didn’t believe it, until...

Knock! Knock! The door to the oval office opened. It was his good friend Boris Johnson. “How are you Boris?” Trump asked (not really caring). Suddenly the windows behind him smashed open and a green figure flew through them. “What the-“ Trump and Boris said at the same time. “Hello boys, I’m the Coronavirus and I’m here to fuck you” The figure said seductively.   
“Ew, you’re a guy that gay” Trump said in homophobic disgust.  
“I’m not a guy” Corona said  
“Well what are you?” Boris asked

“I’m a virus I don’t have gender” corona said annoyed  
“Well what’s in your pants?” Trump asked  
“I’m not wearing pants!” Corona yelled. Trump bend down to look between their legs. It would appear the coronavirus had no genitalia. There wasn’t even an asshole. It was just skin down there. Unfortunately this meant there was not pussy to grab them by. Poor Trump :(. “Look lets get on with this forcing one of their spike thingys into Trump’s mouth. Boris pulled down his pants and slipped his cock into Donald’s ass.

It was a spit roast. Donald in the middle with Boris’s monster cock wedged deep in his ass. And one of corona’s spike things stuffed on his mouth. Trump was full of pleasure (and coronavirus). He came instantly sending white ribbons shooting from his micro dick. Boris came next, shooting boiling hot cum onto Donald’s intestines. Corona came next. They lay down exhausted but completely satisfied. “We really need to do that again.” Corona panted.   
“Mh” Boris replied in agreement.   
“Corona? This may sound strange... we only just met but... I love you” Trump said nervously. Corona smiled widely. “Me too Donald.”

“Hey! Don’t leave me out of it!” Boris exclaimed  
“Of course not” Corona said holding his hand.   
“I want to be with you guys forever” Trump said softly.  
Trump left Melania and the white house. Boris left parliament and his wife. Coronavirus left their partner, Ebola. And the all lived happily on the moon together.

The end


End file.
